


A Gassy Evening With Angel

by FoxyFloofbutt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Farting, Lapdance, M/M, Prostitution, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFloofbutt/pseuds/FoxyFloofbutt
Summary: CONTENT WARNING: Farts and gay sexJust another short smutty story, this time involving Angel earning some extra cash and ripping some ass. I don't plan to post this frequently, I've just been on a roll with writing. As always, feedback is always wellcome, as well as maybe some stuff you'd like to see. I hope you enjoy~P.S The imp isn't really an oc, I just needed a tag for the anonamous character.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A Gassy Evening With Angel

Angel stood outside the apartment building of the client he was about to see. Angel really didn't want to get back into this mess, but he wanted some cash and this was the best way he knew how to get it. He was 5 minutes early, but he decided to go in anyway. He went in and went up to the door he was told to go to. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Shortly after a shy imp opened the door. He was tall and slim, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "O-oh, u-umm h-hi there." The imp said shyly. "Hey there, what do ya want me to call ya?" Angel asked. "I-I'd rather remain nameless." The client said shyly, then opening the door to let Angel in. The apartment was small, but it was clean and furnished nicely. The imp then gives Angel the money for the hour. "H-here you go." He shyly says. "Thanks, babe~" Angel says with a smile, pocketing the money. Angel then took a seat on the couch the client had. It was comfy, and made of some sort of leather. Whether or not it was real didn't matter, it was really comfy. The client then sat next to Angel, still being a bit shy. Angel then grinned softly and started to gently rub the imp's thigh. "So, what would you like me to do for you first~?" Angel asked in a seductive tone of voice. "C-can I please have a lapdance?" He asked shyly. "Sure thing, cutie~"  
Angel got up and started to seductively sway his ass in front of the client. He slowly backed it up until he was sitting on his lap. The imp blushed, getting hard almost immediately. Angel, now feeling the imp's excitement, started to grind his ass on the imp's lap slowly, in a teasing manner. His plump, fuzzy ass had completely taken the bulge in. Angel then turned around, still grinding on the man's lap. He grabbed the imp's head and he pulled it into his chest fluff. "You like that, don't ya~?" He asked with a smile. "M-mhm~!" The imp gave a muffled response, but clearly enjoying the experience. Angel continued to grind, turning back around to give the imp another good look at his plump ass as it gently rubbed up on his lap. Angel then felt a slight grumble in his stomach. It was nothing too bad, so he ignored it, continuing to grind his fat ass on the imp's lap. "A-Angel, c-can you please suck me off now~?" The imp asked, sounding a bit more confident. "Sure thing~" Angel said, then getting up and kneeling in front of the imp. He slowly undid his shorts and pulled them down, followed by his boxers. The imp's surprisingly large cock sprung out. Angel licked his lips and slowly took the cock into his mouth. He started to suck it slowly, going tip to base in a nice, slow rhythm. The imp moaned as Angel's hot, wet mouth took his hard, throbbing cock into his mouth. He leaned back and let out soft moans. "A-actually, c-can we do this a bit differently~? Can you p-please sit on my chest while you suck, so I can get a good look a-at your a-ass~?" The imp asked shyly. "Of course~ You paid for an hour and I'll do whatever you want~" Angel responds, giving the imp's tip a smooch before getting up to reposition himself.  
The imp laid down and blushed heavily. Angel then got on top of him, setting his plump ass on the imp's chest. It jiggled a bit as he set it down. Angel then placed his lips on the imp's tip, slowly taking his cock into his mouth. He started to rub the imp's balls as he sucked his cock. He started to go a bit faster than last time. The imp slowly spread Angel's asscheeks, revealing his soft, pink hole. He buried his face into Angel's ass nuzzling it heavily. It was kinda sweaty and musky. The imp took deep sniffs of Angel's ass, making Angel blush a bit. "You sure like the smell of my ass, don't ya~?" Angel teases. The loud sniffing of the imp was enough to answer the question. Angel felt his stomach grumble again, this time it was louder and stronger. The imp didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't mind. Angel continued sucking, hoping that his stomach didn't have any plans. All was going well, until Angel felt a strong pressure building up in his ass. He had a ton of has he needed to release, but he didn't want to release it on the clients face. The last thing he needed was another person mad at him. Angel soon felt the imp's soft, wet tongue licking at his hole.   
The imp gently rimmed Angel's soft asshole, even rubbing his balls too. Angel let out a soft moan, starting to rub the imp's balls as he sucked. Soon the imp slowly pushed his tongue into Angel's hole. He was unable to hold in the fart he was trying to keep in. BRRRPPPTTTTTT!! A huge, nasty-smelling fart was blasted into the clients face. "O-oh fuck! I-I'm sorry!" Angel shouted, starting to panic. His fear stopped as soon as he heard loud sniffing. The client must've been into that kinda stuff. "Oh my, you shoulda' told me you were into farts~" Angel grinded his ass onto the imp's face. "Mnnfff, I feel a big one coming~ Hnngghhh!" Angel says, right before he lets out a vile, brassy fart. He fanned his nose because the smell was starting to reach him. "Geez, I feel bad for ya', my ass can make some nasty smells~" Angel jokes. The imp starts to lick Angel's asshole deeply, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. Angel continued to grind his ass on the imp's face, moaning. The imp licked deeply, also seeming to know all the sensitive spots to lick. Angel let out more nasty farts on the imp's tongue as he ate Angel's ass. FRRAAAPPPTTTT! "Mnnfff~ Taste 'em too~ I bet you enjoy that just as much as smellin' 'em~" Angel teases. Angel than gets up and stands in front of the imp. Sit up for me, please~" Angel asks. The imp does what Angel asked, blushing heavily. Angel then sits back on the imp's lap, putting his dick between his soft, plump asscheeks. BBBBRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!! A huge, brassy fart vibrates the imp's cock. He moans and pants, clearly getting close. Angel then rips another nasty fart, finishing him off. FRRRAAPPPTTTTTT!! The imp let out a loud moan and shot thick streams of cum on Angel's ass. Angel grinned and blushed. Despite the massive load he just shot, the imp was still rock hard. Angel then knew what to do next.  
Angel stood up and grabbed the imp's still hard cock and lined it up with his asshole. He slowly pushed it in, moaning as he sat down on his dick. "Ooohhh f-fuuuck~!" Angel moaned out. He then started to bounce his ass on the imp's massive cock. Angel's ass jiggled like crazy, and the imp couldn't help but stare as it did. Angel let out soft farts as he rode the imp's cock more. The imp grabbed Angel's hips, pulling him nice and deep on his cock. Angel moaned, and started to ride the imp faster. Angel let out a series of farts as he rode the imp's cock. The feeling of the vibrations in combination with the nasty smell of Angel's nasty farts was almost too much for the imp. Angel grabs and strokes his cock quickly, riding the imp as fast as he could. "F-fuck, you're gonna make me cum~!" Angel moaned out. "M-me too~!!" The imp responded. Angel soon slapped his ass hard onto the imp's cock, pulling him in deep. Angel than let out one last fart. BBRRRAAAPPPTTTTTT!! The nasty, brassy, eggy-smelling fart was enough to push the imp over the edge. He grabbed Angel's hips tightly and started to shoot his load deep in his ass. Angel moaned and started cumming too, covering his hand with his own cum. Angel then licked his hand clean and looked back at the imp. He was laying back, blushing, panting, and even drooling a bit.  
Angel then got up and bent over, letting out a small, wet fart. Blluurrppttt! The imp's cum squirted out of Angel's soft, tight hole and he giggled. "Whoops, sorry~" Angel giggles softly and grabs a tissue, cleaning up the mess. "I really enjoyed that, maybe we can do it again sometime~" Angel says with a smile. "Y-yeah..~" The imp tiredly responds, before falling asleep. "Geez, the cutie is really tuckered out from all that~ YAWN! And so am I~ I'm gonna head back and get some rest, at least I got some cash now~" Angel says before leaving and heading back to the hotel to get some sleep.


End file.
